Her Ghost Adventure
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: All it took was one lockdown, for her life to be changed forever...
1. the beginning

**_Ghost Adventures_**

**_~Enjoy~_**

* * *

The wind blew through her hair, as the car slowed to a steady speed of about 30 miles on the interstate. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

"Why are we slowing down?" she thought mutely as she looked out her window,

She could see it now, endless hills along with grassy plains, but unfortunately she was met reality when she heard obnoxious from every vehicle around her, angry drivers.

"Oh traffic..." she thought dryly at her answer.

She turned her head away from the sight, and took in her drivers appearance.

The man in the drivers seat had sunglasses covering his blue eyes, he dressed entirely in black. His hair was spiked in his usual shark fin style. He went by the name Zak Bagans, lead investigator of Ghost Adventures.

He kept his eyes on the road while his partner was struggling to sit up in the passengers seat. Which is quite hard to do, if you have a seatbelt that refuses to loosen.

Her aggravated growl and a click of the seat belt got his attention.

She smirked victoriously at the seatbelt.

seatbelt-0

her-1

His voice snapped her out of her champion thoughts.

"You're finally up, I was worried you'd sleep through the lockdown" he commented with a smile, than returning his gaze to the road like the responsible driver he is.

"That won't be happening, I'm to excited" she said while re-buckling her seat belt, so he wouldn't get a traffic ticket.

"That's good" he said with a small nod lifting his sunglasses up on his forehead.

"I saw the battle between you and the seatbelt by the way" he said looking over with a smirk.

* * *

_ Did you like it? _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yes...I'm finally editing this stuff. I realized I made a lot of mistakes:(. Anyways onto chapter 2._**

* * *

"S-shut up!" She snapped crossing her arms while looking out her window embarrassed.

"Somebody's embarrassed" he teased lightly.

"Are we there yet?" She asked abruptly trying to change the subject.

"In an hour or so maybe" he answered turning most of his attention back to traffic The car made a ding sound. He looked down to see the needle on the gas meter was on E.

...E stands for empty... Not good...

"...Damn..." he muttered loud enough for her to look over at him in concern.

"What happened?" she asked looking over at him with a worried expression.

"We're almost out of gas and I don't see an exit to a gas station" he said glaring straight ahead.

"Oh..." was all she said.

The car dinged again, telling Zak he was slowly running out of time

"He's getting crankier" she thought frantically looking for an exit sign.

"There! what'd it say...2 miles?" she thought.

"Zak!" she said happily pointing at the sign

'Uh... that says 20 miles,' he deadpanned dryly as he felt his hope slowly drain away.

...And that's not an even an exit sign, that's a construction sign, so that means it'll be even longer wait, he grumbled slumping into his seat.

' I meant beside that sign, ' she stated pointing next to it.

He looked where she pointed to realize there was an exit turn.

... ( he realizes he was wrong)

He drove onto the exit and into the nearest gas station and parked the car next to the pump.

What no "I'm sorry" ? she asked using air quotes trying to get it out of him.

He parked the vehicle beside the gas pump, and took off his seat belt, before he glanced over at her.

'No,' he said stubbornly than slammed the door on her ending the conversation.

...

'Rude much?' she thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

After slamming the door on her... He knew she took that the wrong way. he did this to Aaron and Nick all the time, but this was a completely different person. She won a trip to go on a lockdown, only to realize her biggest fan is a jerk, real smooth Zak, he thought sarcastically.

He paid for the gas with his credit card, and made his way back to the car.

"Great..." he thought as the guilt nagging him intensified. He walked up to the passengers side and tapped on the passengers window getting her attention.

She looked out her window at him confused while pulling her head phones off.

"Come on" he gestured with his hands to the gas station.

"What's with this guy, first he's a jerk now he's nice..." she thought with a small frown while opening the door and stretching her legs. They were unaware of the angry drivers behind them.

Before he could explain himself, she let out a few "ow's" as she took the first few steps.

"It feels so good to walk again!" she said stretching her stiff leg muscles.

"Nice walk" He said holding back a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! I know you used to do this after long rides!" She defended struggling to get rid of her stiff leg syndrome.

After entering the store she started to walk like a human again.

"Yea, but I didn't walk like that, you act like you've never gone on road trips" He says walking down the junk food isle grabbing a snickers bar.

"Not for 3 days! Why couldn't we take a plane?" She complained now stretching her ankles with each step.

She grabbed a kit cat, and made her way to the drink cooler with him.

He didn't see anything he wanted, so he decided on making himself a cup of coffee, while she grabbed herself a milk bottle.

"We are on a low budget at the moment, and I didn't think it'd be this long of a drive" he explained while stirring his coffee.

She stopped moving her ankle all together.

' We're lost aren't we? ' she deadpanned looking him in the eye.

~To be continued~

* * *

_Yea I didn't like my last chapter-.-... I made Zak such a jerk (hopefully he's nicer in real life). As for Nick and Aaron, they will make there appearance... Eventually... Or will they? _

_DUN DUN DUN! _

_I don't really know where to go with this fanfiction. So any ideas, opinions, or anything I'd really appreciate it. but until next time As most people here say:_

_'Please read and review!'_


	4. Gas station catastrophe

Gas station part 2

Recap~

"We're lost aren't we?" I stated dryly

* * *

Present-

"No we are not lost, we're just... Taking a tour of..." He paused to look at a post card rack

"Uh..." He squinted over at a random card, but couldn't quite read it.

On the card he could see fancy purple cursive words

"Welcome to..."

Unfortunately for him, the bracket was covering the location

He frowned in the cards direction

"... Canada..." He stated bluntly guessing

" Ok! One! I see no moose, and two I haven't heard anyone speak with an accent! " She said staring up at him holding up 2 fingers

He decided to ignore me and walk to the cashier to pay for what they have.

I watch as the cashier checked Zak out. He was oblivious to this. So when he stretched, she got to see in creepy slow motion as his shirt rose up showing his lower abs.

Aw she's blushing... I thought with a small smile

I did a double take

"Damn he does work out, I thought as I observed him

Observe and checking out are completely different things!

Zak let out a long tired yawn then straightened back up while pulling his shirt down over his belt, snapping both of us out of our trances.

T-that'll be $2.68, she said looking embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

I feel like such a creep, I thought also ashamed

He smiled politely and gave her $3.00.

She gave him his change and we both walked out the door.

"Aw man, hold this I gotta pee" I said shoving the drink and kitcat into his arms and running back inside.

With zak~

He let out a sigh and walked back to the car with an armful

He barely opened the door, to throw the stuff in.

After a moment he pulled his iPhone out his pants pocket to make a call.

"Zak?! Where the hell are you?!" Nick demanded pissed off making Zak wince slightly.

"Hey Nick I haven't heard from u in a while" he said casually.

"Don't start" he felt Nicks glare through his phone

He let out a sigh

"We're lost" he blurted out while holding the phone away from his ear

"Does Sarah know?" Nick snapped

" Yes, and I'm about to go back in get her and a map" he stated plainly.

He walked back inside.

* * *

Anything to say? I lost interest in this story and I know it sucks... I'll still continue it, but I seriously need ideas:/.


	5. Ch 5- conversation

Day 2 12:35 pm

~_After we got the map, we were on the road again. It was horrible! Zak was having a good time because he had the radio and was singing along to a song. What it was I gave no clue, while I on the other hand was dying of boredom:(. My iPod died 2 hours ago, and Zak's singing was driving me insane. So now here I am scribbling in my journal, and I'll use the line "It's not a diary!" A lot... There's a difference in diaries, and journals. Diary's are made for writing down who you're crush is, or how much you think how much life is unfair, while journals on the other hand are stating facts.~_

With that scribbled down I shut my "journal" and look over at the still singing Zak.

"Zak quit singing Britney Spears!" I yelled over the blaring music.

"Come on loosen up a little" he suggested.

I turned down the stereo, and leaned back in my chair rubbing my forehead.

"Yup I gotta headache-_-" I thought unhappily.

"That sucks... Here" he said grabbing something besides his seat and giving it to me.

"NiQuil?" I ask curiously.

"Yea it'll help you sleep off the pain" he said.

I twisted the cap, opening it. I took a sip from the bottle.

"Yuck... Medicine taste" I thought bitterly choking it down.

"What was that?" Zak looked over to see a passed out victim.

"Guess she's never had it before" he thought to himself.

I haven't updated in awhile... So I figured on doing that today... If you're still with me could you please review?


	6. A question to Zak

**_chapter 6_**

**_~Questions_**~

After waking up from my drugged nap, I've decided to ask Zak a question that has been on my mind since the first time I've seen him on tv. At the moment we are touring a museum.

"Are you on steroids? I ask randomly looking over my shoulder at him.

"No" he stated plainly trying to focus on the historic events the historic guy was talking about.

"... I thought so..." I said turning to hear a story about a lot of people dying tragically.

No wonder Zak came here, she thought mutely.

"Why'd u ask then?" He asks cocking an eye brow

"I like asking questions" I replied with a shrug, than dug through my backpack for my lime green spiral notebook.

"Now I can mark one of my famous people question off my list" I said marking off his question.

"What are the other questions?" He asks curiously peering over my shoulder trying to get a glimpse.

"No!" I said blocking his view stubbornly.

"These questions are for other celebrities only, this notebook, to all members of the ghost adventures crew, is off limits!" I declared seriously.

"You know... Now I HAVE to read it right?" He said reaching for the notebook.

"NO!" I snapped slapping his hand away from the now closed notebook.

* * *

_**~To be continued~**_

_**Where will this lead off to?**_

**_Will Zak read her notebook of questions? Is he really on steroids (I don't think he is)? Will there be more to come? Stay tuned until next time!_**

**_Review?... (Looks at the empty room)_**

**_...please?_**


	7. Bonding!

_Ghost Adventures_

_Chapter 7_

_Dear journal day 4 in hell with Zak Bagans(and no it's not a dream come true)_

_Due to technical difficulties (a flat tire), and a large amount of road rage, Zak and I have decided to book a hotel for the night. It was not easy trying to convince a cranky Zak into spending more money than needed. I had to pry him away from the car, before the mechanic could recognize us or arrest him. Okay maybe I'm overreacting but you would to if you had to deal with a 34 year old that still acts like he's 5! Don't even get me started on his hair, he spikes it every 5 minutes... Gah!_

"I spike it every 20 minutes, and thanks for noticing" a voice commented behind me, making me jump..

"Don't do that!" I yelled holding a hand to my rapidly beating heart. after I calmed down I bent down to pick up my notebook/journal off the ground.

"Well you kind of deserved it for making fun of my hair" he said observantly crossing his arms over his chest, staring down at me. Was he always this tall? I placed my journal on the counter.

"I wasn't making fun of your hair, I was just complaining on how annoying it is every time I see you fixing your hair, I explained smartly while mimicking how he checks his hair in the mirror adding in few cocky smirks for good measures.

He was speechless. (_Gasp_!)

I left him standing there with a WTF expression, while walking into my room. I pick up my backpack and start to put it away, when a shadow moved out of the corner of my eye.

I glance over quickly to see nothing was there.

"Great now I'm seeing things" I muttered throwing the bag on the floor then walked out my room, and into the living room.

"I need TV" I decided plopping down on the couch grabbing the remote.

~10 minutes later~

I sat on the couch clicking through the Netflix suggestions.

"1000 ways to die, haven't seen that in a while" I thought out loud clicking on it.

"Guess I'm having a marathon" I said with a small smirk.

"What're you doing?" Zak asks from the kitchen.

"Watching 1000 Ways To Die" I said from the comfy couch, still grasping the remote.

He looked over at me strangely than his face brightened up.

"You like this show?" he asked in happy disbelief.

"Yea, it's not only entertainment, its a survival guide" I said happily just as some guys jaw blew off his face on the screen.

We both laughed at the screen, then relaxed again.

"I hope they come out with new episodes" I said watching the screen as some guy got stabbed by a pole.

"ouch" I commented as the narrator went into detail.

"Yea..." Zak agreed with me cringing slightly, before answering my question.

"They should have more episodes, there's a lot more than 1000 ways to die, he said.

I look over at him to see him looking at the tv.

"Whoa...He looks..."

Just then there was a knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Zak thought standing up to answer the door.

* * *

**_I don't know... it could be room service, or 2 angry ghost adventure members, or simply crazed stalker fan. so many possibilities.. I have nothing against Zaks hair, but I can see him looking at his reflection every now and then. just a confession, if you're wondering about the steroids question, and watching 1000 ways to die with him. I've always wanted to ask him that, and watch the show with him... I don't know why...is that weird?_**

**_Anyways enough about me, review!... please?_**


	8. A Warning

**_Five reviews! I should really write more descriptions, and longer chapters huh? Anyways onto the chapter!_**

* * *

Zak cautiously peaked through the peephole, to see nobody standing there. "That's strange" he thought out loud. he slowly opened the door and peaked his head out both ways to see if somebody was playing a trick on him, but saw no one was there. just as he took a step outside the room, he heard a kid snickering from down the hall running away. "oh no you don't" he muttered sprinting after the kid leaving his friend behind in the room...alone..

- Meanwhile with Nick and Aaron-

"Look all I'm saying is we should be looking for them" Aaron said running a hand over his cleanly shaved head. looking over at Nick, his partner/friend.

"I do to but we have no idea where they're at, and apparently neither does Zak" Nick said dryly.

"Are you serious? Zak got himself lost?" Aaron said with a laugh, then straightened up after seeing Nicks' serious face.

"This is not the time for laughing is it?" he asks. Nick shakes his head negatively. "Thought so..." he said sighing, then looking over at him. "Ok well call him up and try and help him" Aaron suggested.

"I did, and he told me he got a map from the gas station, he's probably at a gas station now" Nick said knowing Zak hates sleeping in cars.

-Back with...yea I should really come up with a name for her-

"He runs fast" she thought out loud closing the door, then walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, unaware of the dark shadow standing behind her. As she opened the fridge door and started to look around, the air around her got cold. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she could see her breath.

"There's something behind me" She slowly turned around to see the dark shadow figure standing at the kitchen counter. watching her every stiffened move.

"W-who are you?" she asks petrified while slightly shaking. The figure said and did nothing, it just stood there. The shadow figure raised a slender pale hand and pulled back his/her hood revealing a pale face with charcoal eyes. She stumbled back in horror to get away, only for my back to meet the wall.

"Seriously it's like those cliché movies, only no romance" she thought with dry humor. The shadow figure started walking...no gliding towards her.

"No! I don't want to die like this!" she thought braising herself for the worst, when she felt a gentle hand on her hair. she peaked through her tightly closed eyes to see the figure was stoking a strand of her hair, but she was still petrified.

~Not safe~ he whispered softly making her eyes widen in shock even more. His black eyes stared at her in an unwavering stare, as she got her breathing back under control.

"Wait what's not safe?" she asks quietly. He didn't answer, he started to fade is if he where ash. he faded until there wasn't a trace of him left.

"Was that...a guardian angel?" she thought mutely, as she picked herself up off the tiled floor.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Ok the reason my story's are so short is because I write on my iPod and then I copy it onto FanFiction(from my iPod) and then I look on the laptop and its a stupid sentence long...*aggravated sigh* in time I shall fix this problem. But in the mean time review!**_


	9. Ch 9

**_Ch 9_**

**_Ghost Adventures_**

**_Nightmares_**

* * *

The door swung open startling me momentarily, and a cranky Zak trekked through the halls to get to his bedroom.

"I'm going to bed" he said as he walked down the halls tiredly.

He was met by silence, while he closed the bedroom door and fell on his overly soft bed.

"Ok" I replied sitting on the kitchen floor still scared out of my mind.

After five minutes or so I could hear Zak shifting his sleeping positions on his marshmallow bed.

"Damn it" Zak grumbled getting out of bed punching the pillow in frustration, making feathers fly everywhere. He jumped away from the feather bomb, but wasn't fast enough, and got engulfed in feathers. Feathers and hair gel aren't the best things that go together. He decided he was hungry. He stumbled through the room getting momentarily blind by the bright lights, and painfully stubbing his toe in the process. By the time he got to the kitchen, he was crawling on his hands and knees trying to avoid any more unneeded pain.

"I made it!" He said fist pumping the air dramatically. His accomplishment was disintegrated, as he looked over and saw the teen looking over at him drowsily from across from him on the floor.

"Zak... Are you ok?" I ask from beside him while rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Never better" he replied sarcastically, while slowly crawling next to me, determined not to bump into something.

"Mmm.." She hummed in a weak agreement, as he sat down besides her arms length away.

"Nice feathers" she said with a small smirk picking one from his hair, twirling the stem a few times. She went to grab another feather. He grabbed her hand for a moment. Their eyes met for a moment, giving him time to read her expression.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked seriously.

"I... " (Do NOT get lost in his eyes you got that?!) my mental voice threatened. I blinked and turned my head to the clock on the wall across from us. The clock ticked away. She let out a breath, and turned back to him.

"Got a message, from an angel-demon" she replied as he let go of her wrist.

"What exactly did this message say?" He asks sounding looking at her skeptically.

"He said that it's not safe... From what I have no idea" she said tiredly while standing up.

"When?" He asks while loosely grasping her pant leg, so she couldn't get away.

"Whenever you ran out on me about an hour ago" she replied running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Are you gonna let me go or do you have a sweatpants fetish?" She asks. He let go after that, then stood up easily towering over her.

"Are you scared?" He asked quietly, searching her eyes for answers.

...

...

They just stated each other down for no reason whatsoever, when all the sudden.

"Ow!" She yelped jumping away from where she stood.

"What happened?" Zak asks in overly protective mode, still sounding concerned.

"What the- My back's burning that's what" She snapped impatiently.

His blood ran cold, after hearing this so many times in past lockdowns, he knew. He turned her back to him, and was shocked to see the back of her shirt stained with three blood streaks.

* * *

**_Im sorry! I'm a slow updater:(... _**


	10. Break Time

Ch 10

Break Time

* * *

Zak and I ran through the streets looking for familiar faces panting heavily. Wearing jackets with winter hats, and lugging heavy bags behind us.

"Do you see them anywhere?" I panted lugging my duffle back on my back as I trot-ran through the busy streets.

"No not yet" he answered easily, not even out of breath. He slowed to a stood to look around, and also to let me catch my breath.

"Did you call them?" I ask slumping on a bench exhaling then inhaling precious cold air letting out puffs of white air.

Crowds of people passed by us not looking our way. They had heavy coats on, along with scarfs, while I on the other hand had a simple long sleeve shirt with a light jacket.

Zak dialed Nicks number again only to get a voice mail. He gave an aggravated groan and left a not so nice voicemail, then sat on the bench next to me with his face buried in his hands. He mumbled something catching my attention.

"What?" I ask hearing him just not knowing what he said. He mumbled again with no luck of me understanding.

"I can't understand you through mumbling" I said leaning back in the bench.

He looked behind his shoulder at me. "How's your back?" He asks calmly.

"Oh that's what you said?" I said warily, he gave a small nod.

"My back's good, I got a weird dream the same night" I said looking around to see if anybody's eaves dropping. The streets were now empty as the snow flurried over the city.

Her skin was numbing, but she didn't care. She didn't realize she was shivering. He glanced over at her, before standing up.

"You're getting cold" he said offering her a hand. She looked at the hand, then up at him before taking it so he could pull her up off the cold metal bench.

"What's up with the politeness?" I ask dumbfound letting his hand go, while walking beside him

"I can be polite... When I'm in a good mood" he replied shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Hey are you hungry?" I ask feeling my stomach growl.

"Starving" he said calmly.

"Well we getting a meal or are we going to Walmart?" I ask.

"Meal, if we go to Walmart we'd buy mostly junk food...plus that'd more stuff we have to carry" he said wisely.

"Good point, so is here good?" I ask pointing at a plain semi fancy looking restaurant.

"Seems descent" he said turning to walk into the restaurant.

"Yes I can eat!" I said happily bouncing inside. I open the door to the restaurant and was suddenly engulfed in warmness. The door bell rang.

"Warmth, food...(glances over at Zak) What are you looking at me like that for?" I ask bluntly. He just shook his head with a chuckle.

"Hi how many?" The waitress asks making me jump in surprise.

"Two" Zak answers politely

"Table or booth?" She asks with a smile.

"We'd like a booth" Zak answers.

"Ok come right this way" she said leading them to a booth by a wall with a window.

"So what would you two like to drink?" The waitress asks

"I'd like a water" Zak answers looking up at her.

"Ok" she said as she wrote it down, then turned to me.

"Milk" I said awkwardly looking up at her.

"Okay milk and water coming right up" she said happily walking away.

"Oh and here are the menu's sorry about that" she said sheepishly then walking back to their booth with menus, then continued on her way to the back to get their drinks.

"I think she likes you" I teased smirking at him leaning back in my booth seat.

"Either that or she's forgetful" I added thoughtfully.

"Or both" Zak said in agreement.

"...True..." I said amused.

"_Whoa he's not bragging about himself_," I thought silently eyeing up him curiously.

"Strange" I muttered quietly to myself.

"What was that?" He asks confused

"It's snowing pretty hard out there huh?" I ask looking out the window, than glancing back at the menu.

"Yea..." Zak agreed quietly then looked through the window as the snow slowly floated on the ground.

I glance at Zak's menu then back at mine realization hit me.

"She gave me a little kids menu" I stated plainly.

"Oh well" I shrug then turn it around to look at the other options.

"Alright I'm leaning more to the grilled cheese and tomato soup... How bout you?" I ask looking up at Zak.

"I'm going for the steak" he answered calmly but you could tell he was hungry by the way he was looking at the steak picture.

The waitress came back with our drinks and small appetizers.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask you two if you wanted appetizers" she said worried.

"It's ok" Zak said casually.

"It's my first time and I'm still trying to get the hang of this" she explained quietly.

"You'll get the hang of it, but I don't think you're suppose to have small talk with customers" I whispered as if the boss would pop out of nowhere.

"Ok rewind!" The waitress said quietly, silently remembering all the rules, and what to do.

"I'll be back, I just wanna see if I can get this down" she said determined.

She sat down our drinks and appetizers, and walked away before turning around and walking back to us.

"Hi my name's Kathy, and I'll be your waitress this night, can I get you something to eat?" She said professionally.

"That was really good" I said meaning it, mentally applauding her performance.

"I'll have the steak meal" Zak answered smiling up at her while handing her the menu.

"And I'll have the grilled cheese with tomato soup" I said doing the same as Zak did.

"Alright coming right up" she said gleaming with pride.

As soon as Kathy left the two alone the two of us started stuffing our faces with the appetizers.

"Oh my god I never thought mozzarella cheese sticks tasted this good" I said chewing a piece.

"Same here" Zak replied grabbing another one.

Things were going good until there was one mozzarella cheese stick remaining.

* * *

_**Yea, I have no idea where I'm going with this... But this came to mind, and behold! This is probably the only chapter that makes the most senseO.o. At first, I wanted to write a romance in the beginning, but I have no idea how to do that. So, I've decided to make this a brother sister thing. As for Lockdown I'm really sorry for deleting it:(. I wanted to repost it but I deleted it already... **_


End file.
